1. Field
The present invention is directed to an exercise apparatus having a display with icons adapted to motivate a user to achieve a particular performance while exercising.
2. State of the Art
Various stationary exercise machines allow persons to simulate sporting activities such as running, cycling, rowing, etc., while conveniently remaining at home or in a gym. In many sporting environments, persons are motivated to increase their performance by competition with others. For example, when a person runs a foot race, he is motivated to be the first to cross the finish line. Other racing environments, such as boat racing, cycling, cross country skiing, etc. involve similar competition with others with its attendant competitive motivation.
Certain exercise machines have visual displays to provide the user some indication of his performance during an exercise session. For example, some exercise machine displays include a progress indicator to represent to the user a fictional "distance" he has traveled relative to an ultimate target distance. Certain rowing machine displays have an electronically created image or "icon" representing a man posed in a rowing position. As the user rows on the rowing machine, a control system within the exercise machine activates the display to "move" the icon in a rowing motion at a rate corresponding to the actual rate the user is moving the rowing member of the rowing machine.
Currently known exercise machines, however, do not have display systems providing the type of competitive motivation encountered in typical racing environments. Their remains a need for an exercise apparatus having a display including an electronically produced icon representing a fictitious person against which the user competes. The user would be thus motivated to improve his performance.